


Depths

by nerdgirlwalking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirlwalking/pseuds/nerdgirlwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Lance thought this whole Lazarus Pit thing sounded like a bunch of superstitious junk. Still when Oliver left with Thea she went to the source for more information.<br/>A possible scene for episode 3X20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little convo that came to mind while I was roaming around tumblr. Hope you all enjoy.

 

“So this magic Jacuzzi thing?” Laurel began as she and Nyssa were working on defensive maneuvers with her batons.

 

“Please do not refer to one of the League’s most sacred holdings as a magic Jacuzzi.” Nyssa may be in exile but she still held reverence for the traditions by which she was raised. She swung her staff at Laurel’s left knee causing it to buckle. Laurel did manage to roll out of the way of her follow up strike. Nyssa smiled, she was getting better.

 

Laurel twirled out of the way of another strike. She smiled; a month ago she would have been flat on her back already. “Okay so the Lazarus Pit. Does it really do what Merlyn says it does?”

               

Nyssa nodded, she no longer felt the need to keep her father’s secrets. “It does indeed.” Nyssa spun around and hit Laurel across the back. “Keep your guard up.”

               

“My guard is up. It’s not my fault I don’t have arms sprouting out of my back.”

 

Nyssa whacked Laurel across the backside for that remark, “If quips were weapons you would be a formidable warrior.” She twirled her staff around and swept Laurel’s legs out from under her sending the other woman crashing on to the mat. It wouldn’t do for Laurel to become overconfident. “As they are not perhaps you should listen to me instead of wishing for extra limbs.”

 

Laurel groaned. She lay still for a moment before flipping up and into a ready position. She waved for Nyssa to begin again. “Any way, these waters can heal any wound?”

 

“Yes.” Nyssa swung for Laurel’s head. She was pleased when she blocked with the baton in her right hand and managed to land a glancing blow to Nyssa’s middle with the baton in her left. “Good.”

               

Laurel smiled, “And they can bring someone back from the dead? Really.”

               

Nyssa sighed, hadn’t she already said that the pit was all it was rumored to be? Perhaps she should avoid trying to strike Laurel in the head, she may be slightly addled. “Yes, as I said the pit is very real.”

               

Laurel signaled for a break. Nyssa withdrew and lowered her staff.  “If the pit is real then why didn’t you,” Laurel took a deep breath, “With Sara?”

               

“She was too far gone,” Nyssa replied. “The pit can grant life to the fallen but only within forty-eight hours of death. By the time I knew nothing could be done.” It was one of Nyssa’s deepest regrets.

               

“Oh,” Laurel was crushed. They could have saved her sister, if only.

               

Nyssa stared blankly up at the rafters, “I think that is really why I despise Oliver Queen so. Not that he has stolen my legacy. Not that he guards Sara’s murderer, but that he never valued our bond, to the detriment of Sara’s life.”

               

“I’m sorry,” Laurel replied.

               

Nyssa looked at her then. Her eyes were haunted, “I am as well. I wish I could have brought her back to you Laurel.”

               

Laurel shook her head, “No it’s not that. Well of course I wish things could have been different for Sara but I’m sorry that none of us tried harder to reach you after.”

               

“I do not blame you. You were overcome with grief.” Nyssa sighed, “I if anyone knows what grief does to a body.”

               

“No,” Laurel put her hand on Nyssa’s arm. “You were Sara’s…” She struggled to find the right words. Girlfriend seemed inadequate. Lover seemed like she was boiling down what the woman before her and Sara had shared to only the physical. Laurel settled on the simplest answer, “Whatever you were you were Sara’s. And we should have fought harder to find a way to contact you when she died. You are family and I didn’t treat you like it.”

               

Nyssa nodded, “I thank you Laurel Lance.”  

               

“So do you think it will work for Thea?”

               

Nyssa smiled ruefully, “It was my father’s intent all along to force Oliver’s hand. He has no leverage if he doesn’t fulfill the bargain on his end. Thea’s body will heal.”

               

Laurel didn’t like Nyssa’s tone, “Why do I get the feeling there is a catch in there somewhere?”

               

“Very astute.” Nyssa nodded, “In the case of restoring a life the Lazarus Pit is indeed a miracle, however while the body is fully restored, the spirit is still altered by death as is the mind.”

               

“What are you saying?”

               

“That as with all things the choice to use the gift of the pit has consequences. Oliver Queen shall become Heir,” Nyssa had accepted the finality of it but the words were still bitter, “but that is not the only price to pay.”

               

“Damn.”

               

“Yes, suffice it to say that even if I had been aware of Sara’s,” She took a shuddering breath. It was still so hard to utter the words after all these months, “death in time I would have had much to consider before making the attempt.”

               

Laurel was struck. She fully believed that Nyssa would have done anything for Sara. For her to say that she may have hesitated even for a moment to bring her back, “It’s that bad? And you’re letting Oliver go through with it?”

               

Nyssa frowned at the accusation, “The effects could be temporary or as Thea Queen still lives they may make it in time so that it is not even something to consider. Besides do you truly believe Oliver Queen would accept my counsel in this if I had chosen to give it?”

               

Damn, the woman did have a point. “You know it’s annoying that you’re always right?” Laurel smiled, “How did Sara put up with you?”

               

“I wish she was here so that I could ask,” Nyssa replied. “Though sometimes I ask myself the same thing in regards to you.”

               

Laurel snorted, “She didn’t get a choice with me.” She turned and walked back towards where she had left her gear. It was almost dark; someone had to look after the city while Oliver sold his soul for Thea. “You’re lucky you know?”

               

“Oh,” Nyssa couldn’t fathom how that statement could possibly be true. Her legacy was in ashes. Her Beloved was dead. She knew that once Oliver Queen’s assent to Heir was complete she would soon be named not only an exile from the League but an enemy of it as well. Fortune did not smile upon her.

               

“Yeah, you know Sara had a choice when it came to you and after all the pain and the fighting, in the end you were who she picked.”

               

Nyssa smiled, the thought did warm her. “Are you in need of some company on patrol tonight?”

               

Laurel nodded, “First one to beat up ten muggers buys dinner?”

               

“Why don’t you simply say that you wish for me to pay for your meal?” Nyssa asked as she put the staff back on the weapons rack.

               

“This way is more fun,” Nyssa glared at her. “Okay how about to make it fair you spot me five muggers to start?”

               

“To save time why don’t you inform me now where would you like me to acquire your dinner from?”

               

“Seriously, how did Sara deal with you?”

                 


End file.
